Amor de hermanos
by UsagiChanFujoshi
Summary: Akaito a estado enamorado de su hermano desde tiempos inmemorables, conversando, pueden llegar a un 'acuerdo'


Bueno, me gusta esta pareja así que decidi crear esto, espero que a ustedes tambien les guste, tarde meses pero valio la pena. Me dijeron que no me salio taaaan mal asi que aquí estoy :3

No me he dado cuenta de cuando fue que ocurrió, ¿por que? ¿por que a mi? ¿por que yo? Somos hermanos, ¿por que debía ocurrirme esto? Siempre lo he visto como mi simple hermano, pues eso eras, pero... ¿por que ahora? El está en su adolecencia, yo en mi vida de universitario, tengo que estudiar, preocuparme por otras cosas ¿y debo pensar en el en este momento? ¿cuando estoy tan ocupado? No me he dado cuenta de cuando fue la primera vez que me masturbe pensando en ti, debió ser hace poco. Uno, tal vez dos meses, ¿eso es poco? Me siento tan patético pensando en que yo podría gustarte en algún momento. Tan solo tienes dieciséis, yo soy apenas tres años mayor que tu, ¿eso es mucho o poco? Siempre me han dicho que la edad no importa ''si te gusta te gusta'' yo nunca he pensado que el sexo importa en una relación, pero, nunca he sentido atracción alguna antes, por nadie, ¿por que ahora? Como me gustaría decirte lo que siento, pero...

-¡nii-san!- me gritaste en cuanto entraste a casa

-¿que ocurre, Kaito?

-¿puedo jugar contigo?

-no

-¡mamá dijo que me dejaras jugar contigo!- te notabas molesto, sin embargo eso te hace ver adorable

-y yo digo que no

-¡nii-san! ¡dejame jugar contigo! ¡solo una vez!

-¿si lo hago te callaras?- pause el juego y te dirigí la mirada

-nii san...- tus los se cristalizaron ¿que te ocurría? ¿quieres llorar?

-¿vas a llorar?

-¡eres muy malo conmigo!- cerraste los ojos y pasaste tu puño derecho por tus lágrimas

-crece un poco, tienes dieciséis, comportate como hombre de una vez

-¡tu tienes diecinueve y te comportas como adulto!

-es lo que soy

-no me gusta nii-san adulto, ¡prefiero a nii-san con sentimientos!

-¿sentimientos de que?

-de cariño hacia mi por ultimo- tus lágrimas dejaron de caer. Me mirabas serio, nunca lo hacías de esa forma

-¿cariño? ¿para que?

-para que no seas robot

-no soy robot

-¡te comportas como si lo fueras!- me gritabas y te molestabas conmigo como si yo fuera el culpable de este sentimiento, pues claro, no sabes de esto, ¿si lo supieras seria diferente? Claro que lo sería...

-¿me dejas en paz, Kaito?

-¿al menos podemos hablar?

-¿hablar? ¿comunicarnos? ¿intercambiar palabras? ¿para que?

-hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarte...- te sentaste al lado mio y me miraste con curiosidad ¿no debería ser yo quien te mire de esa forma?

-esta bien, cuentame lo que te pasa, haré como si me importara

-gracias por el apoyo, bueno, lo que pasa es que- te sonrojaste y te veías nervioso, debía contenerme por tu bien y por el mio- hoy... a final de clases...

-¿a final de clases? Habla rápido y claro por favor. No tengo todo el día

-¡a final de clases me han besado!

-¿y que hay con eso? ¿acaso es tu primer beso?

-no, es que... es diferente

-¿te lo dio la chica que te gusta?

-n-no... ¡no me gusta nadie!

-¿entonces el problema esta en...?

-¡quien me besó fue un chico! ¡luego de eso me dijo que yo le gustaba! ¡pero el no me gusta, no me gustan los hombres!

-¿que hay de malo con los hombres? Yo soy un hombre y no tengo nada de malo...- respondí divertido

-¡yo también soy hombre!

-a veces dudo de eso...

-¡nii-san!

-como sea, ¿dices que el no te gusta?

-¡nunca me gustaría!

-entonces, dicelo, es lo mas facil

-no puedo llegar y decirle ''no me gustas''

-bakaito- era usual que yo lo llamara así, ya no le molestaba y nunca se molestaba- ¿que tanto te podría volver a pasar?

-¡podrían pasarme ''cosas raras''!

-¿te refieres a otro beso?

-¿¡alguna vez te ha besado un chico!?

Si, y realmente no es la gran cosa, ¿puedo decirte esto? Claro que no puedo, pensaras mal de mi, mas de lo que ya piensas mal de mi. No debe ser la gran cosa para mi puesto que es lo que quiero hacerte, besarte, claro, entre muchas otras cosas.

-¡responde nii-san!

-una vez

-¿¡ y fue raro, no!?

-fue un beso normal, como cualquier otro

-¿¡NORMAL!?

-tanto problema por un simple beso. ¿como es el?

-¿¡para que quieres saber!?- te ruborizaste y golpeaste mi hombro

-para saber si es que seria un buen esposo...

-¿¡EH!? ¿¡PARA TI!?

-¿Celoso? No, para ti

-¿esposo para mi? ¡que asco!

-cállate y háblame de el

-el... está en mi clase, tiene mi edad...

-¿como se llama?- interrumpirte era mi facilidad y felicidad

-¡se llama Len Kagamine!- te ruborizaste mas que nunca pudiste hacerlo en tu vida. Eres simplemente tan lindo, tan tierno, tan abrazable cuando te sonrojas

-Len, Len, Len, Len... me suena, como que lo he escuchado antes

-el ha venido muchas veces a la casa, puesto que ERAMOS amigos

-''¿eran?''

-después de esa confesión no pienso seguir siendo su amigo

-¿piensas ser su novio?

-¡NO!

-¿Quien sería el uke? Creo que es obvio

-cállate, Akaito- me llamaste por mi nombre, sin embargo te ves un poquitín enojadín

-¿acaso tu no lo sabes?

-¡creo saberlo!

-¿y la respuesta final es...?

-¡Len seria Len!

-serias tu

-¡ME NIEGO A SER VIOLADO POR ESE RUBIO!

-Está bien, niño, calmante un poco

-JAJAJAJAJAJA- reiste -no me calmo

-no agrandes tanto el tema, fue solo un beso, solo imagina que fue una linda chica la que te besó

-¿el como chica...? ¿como su hermana?

-eeh... claro... como tu digas, Kaito...

-¿Nii-san?

-¿si?

-¿alguna vez has... amado a un hombre?

-¿a un hombre?

-si. A un chico

-bueno pues...- te lo intenté decir de verdad, pero...- pues te amo a ti

-¡eso es amor de hermanos, no cuenta!- reiste y golpeaste mi brazo con una sonrisa en tu rostro

-oh... entonces... no lo se... pero de verdad te amo mucho Kaito

-¡yo también te amo nii-san!- saltaste cual niño sobre mi tirandome sobre mi cama, y tu cayendo sobre mi. Tu aroma, tu dulce aroma, tu blanca piel, tus azulados ojos, todo en ti es tan... tan perfecto. Que ganas de besarte, pero ¿puedo? Puedo, pero... ¿debo?

''Cuando dos personas se gustan, deben estar juntas'' siempre me han dicho eso, pero aquí la única persona enamorada soy yo

-¿nii-san?- amo la forma en que lo dices

-¿si? - mi mano pasó rozando tu cintura, y la otra tomó tu cabello y acercó tu rostro al mio

-si me gustara un hombre... ¿te molestarias?

-¿te refieres a ese tal ''Len''?

-¡no!, ¡cualquier hombre!

-supongo... que no me molestaría

-¿de verdad?

-¿por qué lo preguntas, acaso hay alguien ahí?- hice que mi mano izquierda pasara por tu entrepierna hasta tu pecho. Con mi dedo índice indiqué el centro de tu pecho imaginando que allí se hallaba tu corazón

-e-etto...

-no te preocupes Kaito, siempre te apoyaré en todas tus decisiones

-¿lo prometes?- tu rostro ruborizado es tan infantil... me recuerda tanto cuando eras un niño. Un lindo e inocente niño, ¿seguirás siendo tan inocente?

-lo prometo- en ese momento me di cuenta de...

No pude aguantar mucho más, y, acerqué tu rostro al mio con ambas manos para posteriormente besarte ¿besarte? Pareciste sorprendido y no correspondiente a mi beso. No podía verte, pues mis ojos estaban cerrados. Sentí que mordías mi labio inferior y posteriormente cedías al beso. Nos separamos sin mirarnos y nos fundimos en un gran abrazo.

-¿por qué lo hiciste, nii-san?

No supe que contestar, ¿que debo contensar, ''porque me gusta mi hermanito menor''?

-¿a esto te refinerías con ''amar''?- me miraste, pero... yo no fui capaz de hacer lo mismo, mi vista era hacia el blanco techo de mi cuarto

-¿acaso yo le gusto a nii-san? al ver que no te respondía, gritaste divertido- ¡nii-san es un pervertido!- tus piernas se abrieron y se colocaron cada una a cada lado de mi cadera. Rápidamente tuve una erección que sentiste, te miré y estabas sonrojado por mi levantado miembro

-¡si! -me senté quedando frente a ti- ¡nii-san gusta de Kaito!

-¿y... nii-san quiere tocar el cuerpo de Kaito?

-em... eso supongo...

-¿entonces por qué no lo haces?

-por respeto...

-¿respeto? ¿de qué sirve?- te acurrucaste en mi pecho y cruzaste tus brazos detrás de mi cuello- ''si dos personas se gustan deben estar juntas''

-pero aquí yo soy la única persona que gusta de ti...

-¡pero yo quiero que nii-san esté feliz!

-nii-san es feliz viendo a Kaito feliz...

-¡kaito será feliz si nii-san lo toca!

-¿por qué quieres que lo haga?

-quiero saber que es lo que se siente hacerlo con otro hombre

-¿acaso alguna vez lo has hecho con una mujer?

-¿masturbarse no es casi lo mismo?

-no lo creo

-¿alguna vez te has masturbado pensando en mi?

-Kaito... creo que eres demasiado directo...

-no importa. Siempre he querido que mi primera vez sea especial... con alguien que me ame, y nii-san me ama muchísimo...

-si insistes...

Acosté tu frágil y delgado cuerpo sobre la cama, quedando sobre ti. Sonreí y besé tu frente. Cediste a mis movimientos dejando tus manos sobre tu cabeza. Con esa mirada tan... tan de... de un chico que quería ser violado

-¿de verdad quieres que lo haga?

Asentiste con la cabeza y me sonreiste como un joven e inocente niño pequeño. Con cuidado de no lastimarte, quité lentamente tus prendas y fui besando cada pedazo de piel que aparecía frente a mi. Cuando tu pecho ya estuvo desnudo, acaricíe tu pezon erecto con mis labios, tomaste mi cabello con tus manos mientras me pedidas más

-¿quieres más? Te daré más

Con mi lengua, suavemente acaricié ambos pezones, los mordí, los besé, los lamí, estaba... tan excitado que fui dejando rastros de mordidas por tu pecho y minúsculos rastros de saliva. Al llegar a tu pantalón, tu mismo te encargaste de desabrocharlo y bajarlo, quedando solo con tu ropa interior

-nii-san si que sabe como excitarme- reiste y me miraste con ternura

-para tener dieciséis, eres todo un pervertido, algún día terminarás como yo

-¿¡enamorandome de mi hermano!?

-¿no te molesta que yo este... enamorado de ti?

-para nada. Siempre has sido mi mayor ejemplo a seguir, siempre he querido ser como tu, el que yo sea la persona a la que amas es todo un honor

No pude aguantarme y bajé tu ropa interior con mis dientes. Al ver tu miembro erecto frente a mi, no lo pensé dos veces y comencé a masturbarlo suavemente con mi mano derecha

-n-nii-san... esto es tan... aah...- gemias y te movias suavemente, aquellos gestos solo me excitaban mas a seguir con aquel acto de pasión

Besé la punta de tu hombría para luego meterla en mi boca. Tu respiración era tan agitada en ese entonces y la mía tan calmada. Somos diferentes, aun así, ¿los opuestos se unen, no? Segundos después, tomabas mis rojos cabellos y comenzabas a mover tus piernas. Apretaste mi cabeza contra tu miembro, aun así cuando lo tenía en mi boca. Te escuché gritar excitadamente ¿por qué? No me di cuenta en ese entonces, pero cuando te quité de mi boca me di cuenta de que de mis labios corría semen tuyo. Me trague aquel liquido y pasé tus piernas por sobre mis hombros

Empapé dos de mis dedos en tu boca con tu saliva. Cerraste los ojos y tomaste mi mano, comenzaste a mover tu lengua empapando mis dedos. Quitaste mis dedos de tu boca y con respiración agitada me diste la señal de meterlos en tu cuerpo. Suavemente comencé a entrar en el calor de tu cuerpo. Tu respiración se volvía acelerada pero te notabas tan calmado que era casi imposible de creer.

Al quitar los dedos de tu entrada bajaste tus piernas de mis hombros y te sentastefrente a mi. Acariciaste mi pecho desnudo -mi ropa había volado en cuanto te quitaste los pantalones- y me miraste con esos hermosos ojos cristalinos que tenías en el momento

-nii-san...

-¿ah?- al acurrucarte en mi pecho, sentí la necesidad de brindarte un cálido abrazo

-¿qué tan grande es?

-Hummm... supongo que es del tamaño normal para un chico de diecinueve años

-¿es muy grande, nii-san?

-...- tomé tu rostro entre mis manos y lo levanté con cuidado, chocando miradas- averigualo por ti mismo

-está bien...- bajaste tu mirada hacia mi entrepierna y desabrochaste mi pantalón, bajaste un poco mi ropa interior y tomaste mi hombría entre tus frías manos- ¡nii-san! ¡es enorme!

-¿eso crees?

-¡es gigante! ¡mucho mas grande que el mio!

-es lógico, soy mucho mayor- con mi dedo índice izquierdo levanté tu rostro y di un pequeño beso a tus labios

-...- volviste a abrir tus piernas y colocaste mi miembro frente a tu entrada como si te dispusiera a ponerlo dentro nii-san...- me miraste cual niño aterrado- no va a entrar

-¿que haremos?- reí y besé tu frente

-mmm...- lo meditaste por un rato y luego volviste a mirarme- tengo miedo nii-san

-¿alguna idea?

-¡si! ¡tengo una!- dejaste que me acomodara mi ropa para luego volver a hablar- te propongo algo nii-san

-¿qué cosa?

-por ahora no me siento realmente preparado para esto, puesto que es muy grande y me da miedo, pero...- hiciste una pausa y me miraste sonriente- cuando yo crezca y madure un poco ¡podríamos intentarlo!

-¿no te dará miedo? Puede crecer más

-¡cuando cumpla dieciocho! ¡lo intentaremos de nuevo!

-¿me lo prometes Kaito?

-¡te lo prometo, nii-san!- te avalanzaste sobre mi dejandome tirado en el piso, como seguías sobre mi, te levantaste primero y te sentaste en la cama con la espalda a la pared- ¡nii-san, levantate!

-ah- suspiré, me levanté y me senté frente a ti- ¿que ocurre?

-...- paseaste tus manos por mi cabello y tirando de el me acercaste a ti- ¿me vistes?

-por supuesto- tomé tu ropa del piso y la coloqué sobre la cama

-Pero, claro nii-san, solo podrás hacerlo en dos años más si sigues enamorado de mi

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Y así fue, cumpliste

-¡KAITO!- patié tu puerta abriéndola por completo

-¿¡Ah!?- te sentaste sobre tu cama, restregaste tus ojos y me miraste- ¿¡Qué!?

-feliz cumpleaños- Sonreí, extendí mi mano hacia ti y te entregué una pequeña caja bien adornada

-ah...- meditaste y paseaste tu vista por tu cuarto- ¡ah! Verdad que es mi cumpleaños...- te levantaste y te dirigiste hacia mi, tomaste la caja y me abrazaste - gracias Akaito

Delicadamente abriste la caja, dejando a la vista un pequeño pastel

-es lo único que pude conseguir, lo siento- me senté en el piso y me abracé a mis piernas- no tenía mucho dinero, el que tenía lo gasté en lo que necesité para el pastel

-Akaito...- dejaste el pastel sobre tu cama, te acercaste a mi y me abrazaste- me encanta

-¡no mientas, Kaito!

-¿por qué te complicas? ¡estoy feliz! ¡ni siquiera esperaba un regalo tuyo!

-¿te gusta?

-no lo he provado, pero se ve delicioso, como tu- sonreiste y yo alcé mi mirada

-¿¡ah!?

-he tenido varias oportunidades de besar tus labios ¡y son deliciosos!

-cada vez te has vuelto más pervertido, te pareces tanto a mi- te abracé y te tiré junto a mi al piso. Mantuviste tus piernas abiertas, cada una a cada lado de mi cintura. Me senté frente a ti y besé tu frente

-¿y mamá?

-fue a comprarte un regalo de ultimo minuto

-nunca cambiará...- te abrazaste a mi, pegando tu cadera a la mia

-¿que haces, pervertido?

-¿recuerdas lo que prometimos hace dos años?

-lo recuerdo

-¿sigo gustándote?

-Kaito... hay algo que no has entendido- pegué tu frente a la mía, te ruborizaste al juntar mi mirada con la tuya- yo de verdad te amo, no me gustas, te amo, amar es para siempre

-¡nii-san me ama!- ¿me llamaste nii-san? Tal como lo hacías hasta hace un par de años

-nii-san solo te ama a ti- besé tus labios tiernamente. No es el beso que tu querías, pues me volviste a acostar en el piso y comenzaste a besarme apasionadamente

Acerqué -con ambas manos- tus muslos a la altura de mi abdomen por el piso todavía. Continuaste con aquel apasionado beso, te separaste y me miraste.

-¿cumplirás la promesa?

-es muy temprano todavía para ello

-¡pero en la tarde se va a llenar con personas y no podremos hacerlo!

-de hecho, la fiesta no será acá

-¿donde será?

-como cumples dieciocho, mamá dijo que celebrarás tu cumpleaños en un club con tus amigos. Ellos ya están informados

-¿a que ''amigos'' les avisaron?

-creo que eran... algo de Ren, Lin, Gakopu, Muki, Luke... y Gami... entre otros o algo así eran

-¿Rin, Len, Gakupo, Miku, Luka y Gumi?

-esos deben ser, entre otros

-¿no pasaré mi cumpleaños junto a ti?

-no hoy

-¡pero no volveré a tener otro cumpleaños este año!

-cierto, pero... podemos hacerlo mañana, ¿no crees?

-piensa que todos mis amigos son mayores que yo, y hoy cumplo dieciocho. Por lo que en esa fiesta habrá alcohol, imagino que seré como tu y beberé en exceso...

-¿¡como yo!?

-si. Y si bebo en exceso, terminaré con una terrible resaca, por ejemplo, tu, borracho de veinte...

-de veintiuno- interrumpí

-bueno ya, tu, borracho de veintiuno, cada vez que te vas de fiesta terminas tirado en cualquier parte y me mandan a cuidarte. Si tanto es que me parezco a ti, me pasará algo similar y tendrás que cuidarme

-sii, claro... cuidarte...

-si, cuidarme, tal como yo lo he hecho contigo desde que comenzaste a beber

-¿y si me niego a ''cuidarte''?

-pues... yo una vez me negué, tu estabas dormido por lo que no lo supiste, pero mamá me ató a una silla a tu lado

-¿estás diciendo que si me nigo- que es muy probable que pase- me atarán a una silla a tu lado mientras duermes cual oso en invernación?

-si. Solo que no soy un oso en invernación

-ahh- suspiré

Dentro de las siguientes horas, te entregaron muchos regalos y llegaron muchos familiares a visitarte y a entregarte sus presentes, incluso vino nuestro padre. No se quedó por mucho tiempo puesto que nuestra madre lo expulsó de la casa nuevamente. Cerca de las diez de la noche unos amigos tuyos vinieron a buscarte a la casa

-¡feliz cumpleaños, Kaito!- ¿quien es ese? ¿es hombre o mujer? Creo que es hombre. No lo conozco

-¡gakupo, gracias!- ¿lo acabas de abrazar...? ¿¡por que!? ¿gakupo? ¿es hombre, cierto? Debe serlo, si no, seria una chica muy plana ¿por que estas tan feliz al verlo?

Luego de aquel abrazo, Kaito abrazó a cada chico y chica que había en la puerta. Ninguno de todos sus amigos le entregó nada como un regalo. Sonreí al ver que nadie le regalaba nada, y borré esa sonrisa cuando Kaito se fue.

Varias horas más tarde, como a eso de las tres de la madrugada, se le ocurrió aparecer por acá acompañado de ese peli violeta llamado ''Gakupo''. Yo estaba casi dormido en el sillón, por lo que cuando Kaito entró, me desperté y fui a recibirlo.

-ten cuidado con el, está ebrio- me dijo el peli violeta que te cargaba

-¿tu no estás ebrio?- le pregunté viendo su estado y percatandome por su voz que efectivamente no lo estaba

-no bebí mucho durante la fiesta, puesto que sabía que debía traer a este de vuelta

-¿no te embriagaste solo para traer sano y a salvo a Kaito?- interrogué celoso

-podríamos decir que si- te miró y te acarició el cabello- todo por mi mejor amigo

-¿''mejor amigo''?- pregunté en un susurro

-si- me miró y rió- creí que lo sabías

-pues yo creía que el y tu salían, para que te preocupases tanto por el, algo debía estar pasando...

-¿de que hablas? ¡todos sus amigos sabemos que a el le gustas tu!

-¿hablas de este ''tu''?- me apunté a mi mismo

-si. En el colegio habla todo el tiempo de ti, te admira mucho. Y nos hemos dado cuenta de que de verdad le gustas mucho, hasta ya lo admite

-¿d-de verdad?

-si. Bueno, es tarde así que yo me voy llendo- se acercó a ti y te acarició el rostro- espero que se recupere bien...

-lo hará...

-bien. Nos vemos- se despidió y luego se fue

Cerré la puerta y te senté en el sofá junto a mi. De pronto me di cuenta de que comenzabas a moverte, me quitaste a patadas del sofá, y comenzaste a hablar.

-a-akaito...

-oh- dije levantandome del piso- estás vivo

-Akaito... to-tocame...

-¿eh?- puse mi mano sobre tu frente quitando los cabellos azules que caían sobre ella

-no... ah...ahí no...- te comenzabas a mover raro y no sabía el por qué, hasta que bajé un poco mi vista y noté que te quitabas los pantalones y tu ropa interior. Abriste tus piernas y dejaste caer tu mano derecha sobre tu entrepierna- tocame aquí

-no, Kaito, son las tres de la madrugada y...

-¿muy tarde para ti, nii-san? ¿o muy temprano?

-k-kaito...

-ambos acordamos, que cuando yo cumpliera dieciocho, lo haríamos... y ya fue mi cumpleaños

-pero Kaito, estás borracho...

-ebrio o no, lo haremos, como yo soy el cumpleañero, te ordeno que me la metas...

-bien Kaito, como quieras...- me puse sobre ti y me acerqué a tu cuello- ¿quieres hacerlo todo? ¿hasta el final?

-todo hermano, todo, lo único que he deseado este ultimo tiempo es que este día llegara para que entraras en mi cuerpo

-está bien, pero no hagas mucho ruido, no queremos despertar al resto, imaginate si nos vieran, nos matarian

Asentiste con la cabeza, por lo que yo comencé a besar tu cuello mientras mis manos comenzaban a recorrer tu pecho oculto bajo esa camisa. Poco a poco tus dulces labios comenzaban a emitir gemidos que me daba gusto escuchar y me daban el paso a seguir con mis acciones mis dedos comenzaron a pasearse sobre tus pezones y mis labios abandonaron tu cuello. Me quedé sentado sobre ti tocando tu pecho mientras te veía gemir y sonrojarte

-u-usa tu boca...

-¿eh? ¿en que parte debo usarla?

-e-en mi pecho...

-¿eso es lo que quieres?

-t-tus dedos me aprietan muy fuerte... tus labios son mas suaves

-¿que te hace pensar que lo son?

-b-bueno... nunca han tocado mis pezones, o al menos no lo recuerdo, pero... me han besado... y son suaves

-lo que tu ordenes en tu cumpleaños, Kaito...

Me agache hacia tu pecho y posé mis manos sobre tu cintura. Utilizando mis labios y mi lengua, comencé a humedecer tus pezones y todo tu pecho que se hallaba al descubierto

-mira- toqué uno de tus pezones con mi dedo índice- ya está erecto...- dirigí mi vista hacia tu entrepierna y solté una pequeña risita- y aquí también- con mi mano izquierda toqué la punta de tu miembro

-ah...- gemiste un poco y te ruborizaste más que nunca

-eres sensible aquí, ¿eh?

-s-supongo...

Tomé tu hombría con una mano y comencé a masturbarla. Tus gemidos me excitaban más que nunca antes, había estado soñando con esto desde hace años, y no podía sentirlo mejor.

-A-A-Akaito...

-¿si?

Callaste y cerraste tus ojos, humedecí dos de mis dedos y los coloqué frente a tu entrada, con curiosidad fui metiéndolos dentro de tu cuerpo hasta que ya no podía más

-n-nii-san

-dime

-s-se siente raro

-...- reí- lo se

-¿lo sabes?- me miraste y reiste- ¿osea que te lo has hecho a ti también?

-claro que no- reí y saque mis dedos bruscamente de tu cuerpo, gemiste de dolor

Bajé la bragueta de mi pantalón y bajé un poco mis boxers dejando a la vista mi miembro erecto

-es grande, nii-san- me miraste asustado y cubriste tu entrada con ambas manos

-creí que ya lo sabías- reí- tomé tus manos y las até con mi bufanda, me posicione frente a el y acerqué mi miembro a tu entrada

-¿va a entrar?- preguntaste asustado y mirando el techo

-claro que lo hará- intenté meter la punta pero solo conseguí que se resbalara

-¿seguro?

-seguro- volví a colocar mi miembro frente a el y pasé sus piernas sobre mis hombros- ahora si que si- abrazaste a una almohada y cerraste tus ojos. Comencé a meter mi miembro lentamente en tu cuerpo provocando en ti, gemidos y una mayor excitación. Te estremecías sobre el sillón y agua tabas tus gemidos mordiendo la almohada.

Ambos comenzábamos a sudar y a gemir, apretaste la almohada contra tu pecho y yo cubrí tu boca con mi mano, quité mi miembro de tu cuerpo bruscamente y lamí tus lágrimas. Oculte mi rostro en tu cuello y volví a meter mi miembro en tu cuerpo pero con más fuerza. Mis embestidas fueron haciéndose cada vez más constantes y fuertes

-A-Akaito... m-me vengo

-y-yo también

Al sentir que su semen manchaba mi ropa, no pude contenerme más y llené su cuerpo de mi semen, posterior a eso, saqué delicadamente mi hombría de su cuerpo.

Nos quedamos acostados bocas arriba sin hablar hasta que el comenzó a reír

-¿de que te ríes?- pregunté levantandome y arreglandome el pantalón

-es solo que... me duele- volvió a reír- además, sigo atado de muñecas

-oh...- tomé sus muñecas y quité mi bufanda de sus muñecas- lo siento- reí

Tomé una frazada y me acosté a su lado, nos cubrí con la frazada y ambos caímos en un profundo sueño. Cada uno durmió mirando para lados diferentes, sin embargo, cuando nos despertamos estábamos tomados de las manos

-nii-san

-¿que pasa, Kaito?

-...-rió- sigo desnudo de la cintura para abajo

-pervertido, ¿quieres hacerlo de nuevo?

-¡ja! ¡ni creas! ¡no creo poder moverme en un buen tiempo!

-¿significa que tendré que ayudarte a comer, a vestirte, a bañarte e incluso tendré que acompañarte al baño?

-...- volviste a reír- si- te diste media vuelta y me miraste

-¿que pasa?

-nada, es solo que... te amo, nii-san

-también te amo, Kaito- besé su frente y le sonreí

Bueno, aquí termina esto (por fin) ¿que les pareció? Ni crean que haré una continuación :c como sea, espero que les guste y que me digan que les gustó c: los amo, nos leemos luego! (Espero)


End file.
